victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Megan Cambridge
'Appearance' Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Dark blonde Trademark: You tell me. I have dark blonde hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. I was thinking about chopping all my hair off, but I like it long and bipolar. I wear a little lip gloss and eyeliner. I'm a fan of preppy clothing in dark colors. And I wear lots of accessories. Done. 'Family' My mom is Claire Cambridge. We don't have that strong of a relationship. She gets to stay at home all day or go out with her friends for pedicures while my father works at an extremely successful business, bringing in all our wealth. She's strict, hates my friends, hates California...it's disgusting. I really love my dad. Alexander Cambridge works for a car dealership. If he didn't work there I wouldn't have half the things in my room because I won't lie, that job pays. He's really fun and loves taking Gabe and I on special trips. He doesn't mind my friends, and, well, he's so much better than Mom. Gabe Cambridge is my brother. He's just ten months older than me, so we're close, but we argue a lot. I usually win though (: No matter what, I love Gabe; he's a great singer and has a really promising future. Aside from the fact that he thinks my friends are hot...he's the ideal brother. Lastly, I have a Shiba Inu named Foxface. (Fun fact - she was named before The Thunder Games, so deal.) We and I call her that because she really looks like a small fox. She's feisty, but she loves me and Gabe. If she doesn't know/like you, she WILL bite you, guaranteed. 'History' I was born to Claire Cambridge, a housewife, and Alexander Cambridge, a car salesman, on September 2, 1997, at 9:34 AM. Gabe was nearly a year old when my parents had me. The pair of us grew up together in New York in a lavish home, buying expensive things without a care in the world. After all, even back then Dad was a luxury car salesman, and paying bills wasn't a hassle. Mom lived it up in the city, going to spas and eating overpriced salads with friends. By the time I started school at age 5, I already understood the ranks of society perfectly, thanks to my mother, and only went along with the social circles that Mom said were "appropriate for our high lifestyle." For a while I didn't question this. I was having a blast in school anyway. I had my circle of popular friends, and we basically controlled the Academy. It was around this high point that I started taking private acting lessons. I'd grow up to be an award-winning actress and socialite - what could be better? Then Dad decided to relocate the family to California; he saw how the materialism was getting to me and Gabe's heads. He thought that if I enrolled in a performing arts school, I'd become more down-to-earth; focus on my craft more than products. That's exactly what happened. Mom, of course, was beside herself, but I realized how shallow I'd been. I still only trust certain friends, but believe me, life is better this way. 'How I Got Into Hollywood Arts' This is my absolute favorite story to tell. My best friend EVER, Waverly Channing, used to go to the Academy with me. When she left for California, she got in first because of her dancing skills. She found out I was moving to Los Angeles, and she freaked. She told me that I was a fantastic actress and that I had to set up an audition with Helen. The trouble was, I didn't know a monologue to perform for her. From there, we got inspired somehow, and ideas just started flowing. In the end, Waverly and I decided to go for a darker audition. I would recite a monologue I wrote myself, Gone, while Waverly performed an emotional dance routine in the background. Gabe filmed it. Helen later told me it was the most beautiful thing she had ever watched, and that's what got me here. 'Personality' I'm just going to be honest: I'm really dark, secretive, and judgmental at first. I don't trust people easily; that's why I have very few close friends. It takes several months or years to uncover my deepest secrets. Another thing, I've been told I'm really clever. I'm quick on my feet when it comes to insults. So yeah, I'm really witty. Don't mess with me because you have a 99.999 percent chance of looking stupid. If I do trust you, I'm really protective of you. I'll always be there with a hug or a nice insult thrown at anyone who hurts you. I prefer the insult. Or maybe a nice slap in the face. "You try to mess with me, how cute. When I slap you across the face, it gets cuter." 'Relationships With Other Students' 'Tori Vega' Tori is so annoying. She's one of those girls who gets everything she wants handed to her on a silver platter. Personally, I just try to avoid her. 'Andre Harris' Andre's cool enough. And talented, I suppose. Too bad he's always hanging around Tori. 'Jade West' Jade is one of the coolest girls here. We have a lot in common, and on my first day, we really hit it off. She knows a ton of personal stuff about me already. 'Robbie Shapiro' I cannot STAND Shapiro. With that stupid puppet, his talent may as well be bothering innocent people. 'Cat Valentine' Mleh. She's talented, but she's annoying. Really funny sometimes, but other times, I want to tape her mouth shut. ...mleh. 'Beck Oliver' Beck is a really cool guy. It's awkward being friends with Jade's ex, but whatever. We get coffee together a lot. 'Trina Vega' Ugh. The talentless one? I don't even talk to her. She's just outright obnoxious. 'Sinjin Van Cleef' He's lucky I talk to him. But even that's only because he does stuff for me. hermioneyuleball.jpeg emmapoint.jpeg emmapinkdress.jpeg hermionegranger.jpeg emmawatsonblue.jpeg images-6.jpeg images-7.jpeg images-9.jpeg images-11.jpeg images-13.jpeg Images-14.jpeg images-15.jpeg images-16.jpeg images-17.jpeg images-18.jpeg images-19.jpeg images-21.jpeg emmabalck2.jpeg emmawhite.jpeg emmagoth.jpeg ermioneyoung.jpeg emma black premiere.jpeg emma floral.jpeg emmablack13.jpeg mmawhite5.jpeg emma138.jpeg emma148.jpeg emma158.jpeg emma168.jpeg emma178.jpeg emma1888.jpeg 180px-Emma_Watson.png 180px-Emma_Watson_Recieving_An_Award.jpg 180px-PT-Shirt-and-mini-skirt.jpg Hermioneeee.jpg HermioneDH1.jpg Emmareddress.jpg Emmapeopletree2.jpg Emmapeopletree.jpg Emmalacedress.jpg Emmahat.jpg Emmadoggy.jpg Emmabritishflag.jpg WB2008-225x300.jpg L3791b6a50002 1 17380.jpg Harry-potter-and-the-half-blood-prince.jpg Emma+Watson+Bonnie+Wright+Harry+Potter+Half+NGuMvJh4-bql.jpg Tumblr_m03uvdBj4F1r6yaomo1_500.png Emma gif 3.gif Tumblr ltqy7wAEDn1qfcgcpo1 500.jpg Tumblr ltqx7apGyy1qgiio5o3 250-1.gif Tumblr lspmcqTZ731qgdxflo1 500.jpg Tumblr lrpnmw6v4u1qmazab.gif Hermione-big-gif-1188988686.gif 1234295418 hermione kiss.gif 244chva.jpg.gif Tumblr lzxya2dW6J1qiwf6ro8 250.gif Tumblr lzxya2dW6J1qiwf6ro7 250.gif Tumblr lzxya2dW6J1qiwf6ro5 250.gif Tumblr lzxya2dW6J1qiwf6ro2 250.gif Tumblr lz9g36Eb3u1rpt95fo1 250.gif Tumblr l9xv5qeHap1qze5g2o1 250.gif MeganMusic Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Females Category:1997 Births Category:Megan Cambridge